Me abrace
by Luana Rocha
Summary: Karofsky está a beira da morte após se tornar um perdedor,mas não quer passar por isso sem antes falar com seu grande amor,Kurt.


Kurt chegou em casa ,cansado como nunca, afinal, não era fácil ser uma estrela da Broadway, a peça escrita por ele próprio estava há menos de um mês da estréia,e todo aquele trabalho estava o deixando cada vez mais ansioso ,porque os críticos estariam de olho na estrela promissora que teve uma ascensão meteórica devido ao seu grande talento. Naquele momento o que mais queria era um banho quente, sua cama e uma boa noite de sono.

"Kurt, nós precisamos conversar" Era Blaine que veio ao encontro do marido, logo que o ouviu chegar em casa,com uma expressão que não era das melhores,deixando o outro bastante preocupado,aquilo não era algo comum.

"Blaine, o que aconteceu?" ele perguntou com um pouco de medo da resposta, principalmente após o modo que o marido o olhou.

"Finn ligou..." Blaine começou, mas o coração de Kurt gelou ao ouvir o nome de seu irmão, logo pensou no pior.

"Meu pai! O que aconteceu com o meu pai, Blaine?" O jovem astro já estava desesperado, ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente do trauma daquele infarto sofrera enquanto ele ainda estava no colegial

"Kurt,se acalme, seu pai está bem" Blaine explicou,segurando as mão do marido,que estava tremendo.

"Então é Carole?" Kurt ainda estava aflito.

"Não, Carole também está bem, não é ninguém da sua família" Blaine explicou calmamente, mas ainda estava sério

"O que foi então? Puck teve outra overdose?" Kurt já não tinha mais idéia do que de tão ruim poderia ter acontecido para Blaine estar com aquela cara.

"Não Kurt, agora me escuta" Blaine já estava um pouco impaciente "Sente-se,vai ser melhor" Kurt sentou no sofá,e Blaine sentou-se ao seu lado. "Finn ligou agora pouco e me contou que esteve no hospital com Karofsky,nesta manhã"

"Karofsky?" Kurt repetiu incrédulo, já se lembrando da imagem do troglodita do McKinley que adorava infernizar sua vida, humilhando o de todas as formas possíveis.

"Ele me disse que Karofsky está morrendo" Blaine disse de forma muito triste, mas apesar disse e do esforço que fazia no momento, Kurt não conseguia se livrar da lembrança do adolescente corpulento, valentão, que lhe empurrava contra os armários e jogava suco no seu rosto dia após dia e chegou até a ameaçar sua vida uma vez. "Ele pediu para te ver, Kurt" Kurt gelou com a última sentença do marido, e o encarou com os olhos arregalados.

"Ele fez o quê?" Perguntou para ter certeza que não estava ouvindo nada errado.

"Ele pediu para ver você" Blaine confirmou calmamente, pois entendia perfeitamente a confusão do marido naquele momento

"Não sei se devo " Kurt respondeu ,fingindo não se importar "Eu tenho muito trabalho,faltam apenas poucas semanas até a estréia do meu musical,Blaine,e você sabe que a crítica vai ser exigente."

"Tudo bem, isso vai ser uma decisão sua, só saiba que eu vou estar ao seu lado, não importa o que você escolher" Blaine até abriu um pequeno sorriso, então Kurt soube que teria que tomar aquela decisão muito difícil sozinho.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Karofsky viu a luz do sol entrar pela fresta da uma noite que conseguira terminar vivo,esse seria um bom motivo para sorrir,mas diante do remorso que tinha dentro de seu peito,ele era incapaz de realizar tal ato.

Estava há dias naquela cama, e se não fosse pela visita de misericórdia de Finn Hudson, estaria completamente jogado. Até mesmo sua ex-mulher e seus dois filhos haviam se esquecido dele, e não podia culpá-los, havia sido um lixo de pessoa,vivendo uma grande mentira,até se divorciar e perder as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida,William e Julia Karofsky.

Depois disso as coisas só pioraram, se tornou um alcoólatra e perdeu o que lhe restava, ou seja, seu emprego, seu carro, sua casa, e por fim, o pouco de dignidade que ainda lhe sobrara.

Era um verdadeiro perdedor, logo ele que sempre estivera no topo da pirâmide do McKinley, onde humilhava diariamente os integrantes do coral, principalmente Kurt, por ser tudo o que ele sempre quis e sempre temer que os outros pudessem descobrir, reprimiu seus únicos sentimentos sinceros durante aquele período de sua vida, atos que o levaram para onde estava agora, o fundo do poço.

O hábito de beber de forma inconseqüente havia lhe dado de presente uma cirrose hepática, e seu estado naquele momento era irreversível, estava destinado à morte, mas não queria que isso acontecesse antes que tivesse a chance de se desculpar com as pessoas que magoou durante sua vida miserável. Sabia que era impossível que fazê-lo afinal, sua ex-esposa sumira no mundo com suas duas crianças e ele nunca mais tivera notícias de nenhum deles, o único que restava era seu grande amor, Kurt.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Kurt suspirou fundo em frente ao quarto em que Karofsky estava. Blaine não pôde lhe acompanhar, mas Finn estava lá,lhe dando todo o apoio necessário,como sempre.

"Está fazendo o certo Kurt, estou orgulhoso de você!" Finn falou com seu típico sorriso simpático "Eu vou estar aqui fora, qualquer coisa você pode me chamar"

"Muito obrigado Finn" Kurt agradeceu ao irmão, antes de entrar e encontrar uma imagem completamente inesperada para ele.

Apesar de saber da doença de Karofsky, não conseguia se livrar da imagem do adolescente aterrorizante do McKinley, que nada se parecia com aquele homem magro, pálido e careca. Seu estado de saúde era pior do que Kurt imaginava apesar das palavras de Blaine sobre o outro estar morrendo.

O contraste entre os dois era evidente, enquanto Karofsky que sempre fora popular na escola, jogador de futebol e "querido" por quase todos era agora um grande fracassado a beira da morte, infeliz e jogado, enquanto Kurt que era um perdedor aos olhos da grande maioria dos colegas, tinha uma vida de sucesso profissional, um casamento feliz com o homem que amava, portanto tinha uma vida muito próxima da perfeita.

"Kurt..." A voz fraca de Karofsky o chamou, Kurt olhou para o seu amedrontador, que agora não passava de um pobre coitado, muito distante de quem fora anos atrás. "Você veio" Apesar de seu estado crítico, o tom de voz do rapaz demonstrava alegria e surpresa.

"É" Kurt respondeu, enquanto procurava as palavras certas para usar "É bom ver você, não nesse estado, é claro" Ele tentou se explicar para não ser mal entendido pelo homem que já estava definhando.

"É tudo minha culpa, Kurt" Karofsky tão baixo, que Kurt teve que se aproximar para poder entendê-lo "Eu sempre fui um covarde, se algum dia na minha vida eu tivesse tido a sua coragem..." "Coragem" Essa era a palavra que de certa forma Karofsky fez Kurt entender o verdadeiro significado. Os olhos do ex-valentão se encheram de lágrimas naquele momento "Eu amo você, Kurt" Karofsky lamentou-se internamente por não ter feito isso antes, se o fizesse hoje talvez não estivesse naquele estado deplorável, e Kurt levou a mão à boca, agora não evitando o choro.

"Karofsky..." o rapaz murmurou

"Kurt, por favor, segure minha mão" Diante de tão sincero pedido, Kurt não podia negar, segurou a mão áspera de Karofsky.

"Eu só quero pedir perdão por todas às vezes em que te fiz mal de alguma forma,eu não passava de um pobre coitado que usava aquela máscara de valentão para esconder quem eu realmente era" Karofsky estava ficando cada vez mais fraco,mas ainda segurava a mão de Kurt apertado. "Você pode me perdoar?"

"Claro, eu já nem me lembrava mais dessas coisas" Mentiu tentando amenizar de certa forma o sofrimento do outro.

"Eu te desejo sorte, eu sei que hoje você está fazendo sucesso lá em Nova York, você merece isso" Karofsky sentiu que sua hora estava próxima "Eu já não me sinto mais sinto um bêbado solitário, você me salvou de certa forma, Kurt, eu amo você, por favor, me abrace"

Kurt não pôde mais uma vez deixar de atender ao pedido do outro, e após isso voltou a segurar sua mão, e quando sentiu a afrouxar-se, percebeu o que estava para acontecer e chamou a enfermeira,mas foi tarde morrera,o que fez Kurt ter uma crise de choro,e ser consolado por Finn.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Kurt segurava uma rosa branca enquanto o padre falava umas palavras sobre Karofsky. Era tão triste olhar para os lados e ver o cemitério tão vazio, apenas ele, Blaine e Finn estavam ali para a despedida final.

Nem mesmo a mulher do ex-valentão apareceu. Kurt não podia deixar de imaginar como os filhos dele se sentiriam ao saber da morte do pai quando fossem maiores sem ter a chance de se despedir devidamente.

Kurt chorou baixinho quando o caixão escuro estava sendo enterrado.

Deixou a rosa ali,quando abaixou-se próximo à terra que foi jogada por cima do caixão de Karofsky .

"Descanse em paz,Dave" Ele murmurou logo antes de dar a mão para Blaine, já pronto para voltar à sua rotina em Nova York,mas a lição que aprender com Karofsky estaria sempre em seu coração.


End file.
